olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus
Prometheus, is a member of the Titan Gods. He appears in the first three episodes of the Olympus Guardian series. History Prometheus, is the son of the youngest of the original twelve Titans, Iapetus and his wife, the Oceanid, Klymene. He has three brothers, Atlas, Menoetius and Epimetheus. Synopsis Gods of Olympus Prometheus is seen near Cronus, the leader of the Titans, at his dinner table, seemingly in support of his uncle, Cronus. When Cronus vomits up his children, after drinking a drink Rhea gave him, he is very angry to see his children have been set free from his stomach and that Rhea tricked him into eating a rock, instead of their youngest son, he then attacks his children, who were prophesized by Uranus to take their father's place. Prometheus protects Cronus' youngest son, Zeus from an attack from his father, standing in front of Zeus with a shield, Cronus is angry at Prometheus for this action and wants to punish him, but he manages to escape with Zeus and his siblings. Prometheus' fire After Zeus and his siblings, set up their home in Mount Olympus and become the ruling Gods, Prometheus creates humans from clay in the image of the Gods, later on, he sees the humans, (only males at this time) are freezing, defenseless and cannot hunt for food, so he goes to Mount Olympus, to steal some fire for them to use, which Zeus made clear was forbidden to be given to humans, as it was regarded as holy. Prometheus delivers it to the humans, greatly helping them, after escaping Athena and Apollo, who wanted to stop him from taking the fire. Later Zeus hears of Prometheus' actions and punishes him by chaining him to a rock and having birds pluck at his kidneys for eternity. ' Pandora's Box' Zeus, King of the Gods, decides he wants a human woman to bring trouble to the men. He commands Hephaestus to make her and he does, the Olympian Gods all bless her with gifts and she is given the name of Pandora, meaning All Gifted, before being given life. Zeus decides to give Pandora to Epimetheus, who is in charge of relations between the humans and the Gods. Prometheus, had told his brother Epimetheus previously to not accept any gift from Zeus, but when Hermes brings Pandora to him, he accepts the gift, under pressure. Zeus had given Pandora, one final gift of a box, and instructed her never to open it. Epimetheus and Pandora go on to have two children together, one day their children see the box and want to open it, but Pandora just in time, takes it away from the siblings and tells the two that they can never ever open it. Later on, Pandora, out of curiosity opens the box and releases the curses within it, bringing tragic disasters to the land which kill almost all the humans, except for her children, who escape in a boat. The box, in the water, the children are sailing in, senses the two are the last humans and releases the last gift in the box of hope, the box then tells the two, to throw clay to create new human life, when they reach the land, which they do. After Pandora opens the forbidden box Zeus gave her, releasing the curse, Prometheus is seen crying out to his brother, for not following his advice. Role Prometheus was a member of the second generation of the Titans. He created the first human beings and also was the one to later deliver fire to them, out of compassion. Prometheus is regarded as a hero to humankind but a trickster to the Gods. Appearance Prometheus first appears as a fair skinned man, with bobbed dark blue hair and eyes of the same colour, his typical attire is a long green robe, with grey and red triangle patterns near the shoulders and sandals. After many years of being chained to a rock, he has grown a beard and moustache. Personality Prometheus seems to be one of the Gods, less devoted to Cronus, as the leader of the Gods. He protects Zeus from an attack from his own father, proving to be a selfless and kind individual. He later creates the animals and humans with clay and gives them life, as he sees the human struggling, he defies Zeus' order to not give humans fire, so they can warm up. Zeus later hears of Prometheus breaking his rule of not giving fire to the humans, as he regarded it too holy and sacred for mortals. Prometheus is punished by Zeus, for being so compassionate to take fire from Mount Olympus to the humans.Prometheus could well have seen himself as a fatherly figure to the humans, and within his fatherly instinct to help them by giving them fire. Trivia Prometheus' name means 'first thought' in Ancient Greek. In Greek Mythology, Prometheus, is portrayed as smart, whilst his brother, Epimetheus is portrayed as dim-witted.